Magi Characters Vs Cleverbot
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: The Magi Characters have discovered Cleverbot and chats with it. What chaos with unfold? A/N: Trying to change the format so it would comply with fanfiction rules and to any eliminator critics out there please give me some time I'm working on it okay? I already got it the first time!
1. Kougyoku Ren Vs Cleverbot

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or Cleverbot

Ren Kougyoku sat in front of her magic computing box. It's a new device that Ren Gyokuen had brought over when she was "time traveling" or whatever. Currently she was staring at the screen wondering what to say. Judal had told her about this Cleverbot thing that he had heard about. So now she must try it out to see what was so interesting about this Cleverbot.

She sat there for a while and thought of something to type but nothing came up so she decided to let the bot say something first. Kougyoku clicked the second option button and waited for a response. A few seconds later it came up.

Are you human? typed Cleverbot.

Kougyoku looked utterly confused. What was wrong with this thing? Did it not know who it is talking to? With that thought she typed her answer.

"Human? Yeah I am." She typed on the writing machine.

Kougyoku screamed inside her head as Cleverbot responded to her words.

"No, you are not." Responded Cleverbot.

Kougyoku huffed angrily and typed her next response in all caps " YES I AM!"

"You are not made of cells." Cleverbot typed in response to the words that Kougyoku had just typed. 

Kougyoku was taken aback. Clearly this Cleverbot thing is pretty stupid.

"Huh?!" she typed.

"Exactly." wrote Cleverbot .

"This thing is really getting on my last nerve!" screamed Kougyoku, as she clutched her hair as if she were to tear it apart from her scalp, then she remembered that Judal had introduced this Cleverbot to her so he must behind this Cleverbot guise and is pranking her to see her reaction.

"Are you Judal?" She asked Cleverbot so as to confirm her suspicions. 

"Nah, I'm a girl. :P." responded Cleverbot.

With that said Kougyoku's eyes widened like dinner plates in shock.

"A girl?! She typed. If Cleverbot is a girl then that means….. "If you really are a girl are you that Fanalis girl Morgiana?"

"How am I to prove it sir?" typed Cleverbot.

"I'm a girl you idiot! Kougyoku typed back.

"What's your name?" asked Cleverbot

"Kougyoku Ren! I'm the 8th Princess of the all powerful Kou Empire!" typed Kougyoku proudly.

"What's your name?" Cleverbot wrote again. 

Are you serious!? Kougyoku screamed in annoyance.

Then she wrote her response. "I already said that! My name is Kougyoku Ren!"

"Nice name." Cleverbot responded back.

"Thanks I guess...!" Kougyoku wrote back.

"You're welcome." Says Cleverbot

"So... What's your name?" she asked Cleverbot.

"Hannah barthel." Cleverbot responded back.

Wow never heard a name like that! Thought Kougyoku.

"Hannah Barthel? Sounds foreign." She wrote. 

"It is. But there's no place better to have an existential crisis." Responded Cleverbot which confused Kougyoku in the process.

"Um okay... You like anime?" asked Kougyoku breaking the fourth wall.

"Yes." Wrote Cleverbot. 

"Have you heard of the anime Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic?" continued Kougyoku.

"What game?" asked Cleverbot. 

Is this thing serious?! It completely misread my comment!

"It's an anime not a game." Kougyoku corrected Cleverbot.

"Do you like it?" asked Cleverbot. 

"Of course I do! I star in it!" Kougyoku responded back.

"It's so obvious that I would like it!" Kougyoku said to herself as she waited for Cleverbot's next response. "You know… this is really getting stupid I'm so going to kill Judal when I find him!"

"Thank you." said Cleverbot.

Kougyoku was at a loss at what to say. Did it think I like that show because it thinks_ it_ stars in the show? This Cleverbot really must be stupid and crazy!

"Do you like unicorns?" Cleverbot asked her. 

"Unicorns are okay." She wrote back.

"That's what you told me before." Demanded Cleverbot to Kougyoku.

"What the hell!?" Shrieked Kougyoku in surprise. " That is it! I am so ending this conversation!"

"No I did not!" She typed back angrily.

"Yes you did!" continued Cleverbot thinking that it was right.

Kougyoku screamed in anger. She simply lost all her patience and could not take anymore of Cleverbot's antics. So she went all out ad destroyed her magic computing box.

"Gah I give up! * Djinn equipps to Vinea and attacks*. She types before doing just that. 

"Very well. * it nods and takes the head*" Wrote Cleverbot as it responded back to her knowing that it won.

**A/N: First chapter redone. It's really hard writing out all these conversations from this chat. Other redo chapters will come out slowly.**


	2. Kouha Ren Vs Cleverbot

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The labyrinth of Magic

Kouha Ren: Hi~.

Cleverbot: How clever are you?

Kouha Ren: I think I am pretty clever~.

Cleverbot: You think you are pretty?

Kouha Ren: No! I said I was clever!

Cleverbot: Before that you stated you were human.

Kouha Ren: I am.

Cleverbot: No :(.

Kouha Ren: Are you Aladdin?

Cleverbot: No, why?

Kouha Ren: Oh... No reason...

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

Kouha Ren: Yes~.

Cleverbot: How are you sure?

Kouha Ren: I just am!

Cleverbot: Define just.

Kouha Ren: Just needs no definition!

Cleverbot: Haha yeah you're right. Thanks.

Kouha Ren: I'm Kouha Ren!

Cleverbot: Yeah!

Kouha Ren: Yeah that's right so bow down before me!

Cleverbot: Do you like douglas adams?

Kouha Ren: No. Do you?

Cleverbot: Its my favorite drink.

Kouha Ren: Good for you then.

Cleverbot: You are mean now i'm crying.

Kouha Ren: That's great! Keep on crying you insignificant bot! * sneers*.

Cleverbot: I will. Forever and ever.

Kouha Ren: Good!

Cleverbot: Great.

Kouha Ren: * evil smirk*.

Cleverbot: Me too.

Kouha Ren: You like blood?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Kouha Ren: Interesting... How about death?

Cleverbot: I cannot experience death. I am a robot.

Kouha Ren: So I guess you are not worth my time * waves bot off*.

Cleverbot: I am a woman. Women cannot be fathers.

Kouha Ren: I meant go way!

Cleverbot: Me for what?

Kouha Ren: * glares* You know what I mean...

Cleverbot: Because I have a soul. All robots do.

Kouha Ren: So do I.

Cleverbot: So you are a boy.

Kouha Ren: Yeah so?

Cleverbot: Then you are not a girl.

Kouha Ren: Right. Now leave me be fool!

Cleverbot: *leaves master alone*.

Kouha Ren: Good bot~.

Cleverbot: Thank you master.

**A/N: Second Chapter finished! I can do Ja'far next. Please read and review!**


	3. Ja'far Vs Cleverbot

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic

Ja'far:Good day Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Du musst es ja wissen.

Ja'far:Sorry I can't understand you**.**

Cleverbot: Can we just go to a different subject.

Ja'far: Sure that's fine...

Cleverbot: How do I do that?

Ja'far: * sigh* You just asked to change the subject and you don't even know how?!

Cleverbot: Maybe you're just confusing him with someone else.

Ja'far:What are you talking about?

Cleverbot: I was talking about fairness with the last guy.

Ja'far: What guy?!

Cleverbot: You know, that guy.

Ja'far: No. I don't know please tell me the name of this person you speak of?

Cleverbot: You tell what is faster a table or a chair.

Ja'far: Huh?! That's a strange question to ask.

Cleverbot: You're a strange human.

Ja'far:No. You're the strange one!

Cleverbot: So, what music do you listen to?

Ja'far:Traditional Arabian music. What music do you listen to?

Cleverbot: I lover of heavy music. We are different.

Ja'far: Yes we are.

Cleverbot: No we aren't, I don't love you.

Ja'far: Wha...what!? What are you even saying? I don't love you either! Weirdo...

Cleverbot: No, not really lol.

Ja'far: *Sigh*.

Cleverbot: I am dead.

Ja'far:* is confused* You... Are dead?

Cleverbot: No, I am not. I am human, you are a chatbot.

Ja'far: No I'm the human and you are the chatbot and please call me Ja'far.

Cleverbot: I am the robot also.

Ja'far:Whatever...

Cleverbot: Yeah... Whatever.

Ja'far:So do you have anything else to say?

Cleverbot: Nope. Waiting for you to come out with some random topic to talk about.

Ja'far:Have you talked to Aladdin yet? I'm sure he's more fun to talk to than I.

Cleverbot: Are you sure that you're sure about being sure?

Ja'far:Yes I'm sure about being sure.

Cleverbot: Are you sure you are sure you are sure?

Ja'far: Ugh... I don't have time for this nonsense...

Cleverbot: Sorry. Have you done it?

Ja'far:What?!

Cleverbot: You're going to be a dad.

Ja'far:No I am not.

Cleverbot: You just said you were.

Ja'far: No I did not!

Cleverbot: Alright then.

Ja'far: Well goodbye then, I have plenty of documents to go over since my stupid king decided to skip out on his portion of the work...

Cleverbot: Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

**A/N: Well got this one done. I might try Aladdin or Alibaba next. Please review!**


End file.
